This invention relates to the art of vehicle deceleration and acceleration warning systems, and more particularly to a new and improved vehicle acceleration/deceleration warning system wherein the visual indicators thereof also serve as turn signals for the vehicle.
In my pending United States patent application Ser. No. 103,410 filed Dec. 13, 1979 entitled Vehicle Acceleration/Deceleration Warning System there is shown and described an electronic acceleration and deceleration warning system for a vehicle wherein a pair of warning lights displaced horizontally on the rear of the vehicle are alternately flashed at a rate dependent on the rate of deceleration of the vehicle. It would be highly desirable to provide a system wherein the same indicators of the warning system can be used to provide turn signals for the vehicle. In providing such a system, an important consideration for safety and other reasons is to incorporate a priority scheme for the warning system at predetermined levels of deceleration.